


Speedsters death

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Barry, sick barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Barry catches a deadly disease meant for speedsters





	1. Chapter 1

"Barry robber at 5th and main" 

"What robber" Barry smirks after cuffing him 

"Wow that was fast even for you!" Cisco exclaims 

"Well you know me I'm fast" Barry laughs 

Just then Barry felt a prick on his stomach. He quickly raised his hand to feel the wound. There wasn't any blood. At all. It just felt like he got a shot at a doctors office. 

He decided to think nothing of it and he sped home to Iris. 

"Hi baby!" She greeted jumping up and kissing him 

"Hi" he said kissing back 

"Ew you're sweating" 

"Yea sorry I'll take a shower and meet you in bed" he said kissing her quickly then he sped upstairs to the shower and he turned it on. 

He was about to step in when he felt light headed. 

He decided to shake it off and step in the shower 

When he got out of the shower another dizzy spell had hit 

He stumbled when he got to the bedroom and Iris had saw.

"Barry are you ok?" Iris asked 

"Yea I'm fine." 

"You sure?"

"Yea yea" he said climbing into bed 

"Ok goodnight" she said kissing him and turning off the lamp 

Barry jolted awake in the middle of the night. He was freezing cold and he was chattering his teeth 

"I-Iris it's freezing." 

"Hmm?" Iris asked sleepily 

"I-I" Barry could get out 

"Barry....what's wrong!" She sat up immediately to look at her fiancé 

"I'm f-f-freezing" he said 

She touched his forehead and felt how cold he was.

"The thermostat says it's 68 in the house...you shouldn't be this cold...I'll be right back" she said as she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and started a hot bath for Barry. 

She walked back over and helped Barry stand up. She walked his shivering form over to the bathtub. 

Iris helped Barry undress and hop into the tub. 

After touching the warm water Barry was shivering even harder.

"Shhh it's ok babe" Iris soothed as she wiped some of his hair out of his face. 

Iris sat with Barry all night even when he fell asleep in the tub. The morning light shined through their bathroom window. 

Barry slowly stirred as he realized he was in water 

"Iris?" He questioned groggily. She woke up slowly smiling at how much better Barry looked 

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked 

"Not cold anymore....I'll probably have the wrinkles of a grandma." He snickered lifting his hand 

Iris laughed and stood up and helped him out of the water. 

"You get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs with coffee." 

"Deal" Barry said with a smile on his face 

Barry got dressed and met Iris downstairs. She handed him a cup of coffee and kissed him. 

"So I was thinking we could just stay home and watch movies all day." Iris said

"Sound perfect." Barry said smiling 

"Great!" Iris said excitedly 

Barry felt a burning sensation in his stomach.....the part where he got nicked last night. 

He grunted and then looked up at Iris with painful eyes 

"Barry?" 

"Argh" he grunted as he fell to the floor shattering the coffee cup 

"Bar what's wrong!" Iris asked frantically 

All he did was lift up his shirt and that was enough for Iris.

She gasped at the sight

His stomach looked like it had broken out in a black rash that looked like a spider web. 

It wasn't on his skin though...it appeared underneath his skin. 

"Oh my god what happened!"

"I-I d-don't k-know" Barry choked out 

"Barry I don't know what this is and I have to get you to STAR Labs I need you to stay awake just in case." She said calmly 

She dialed her fathers number in a hurry 

"Hey baby what's up?" Joe asked sweetly

"Dad I need you to meet me at star labs" Iris said calmly through the phone 

"Ok I'll meet you there" he said hanging up 

She walked back over to Barry seeing how he was looking Lethargic Iris knew this wasn't good 

"Barry help me get you to the car." Iris said helping him up. Despite his groans of protest Iris stood him up. They walked calmly down to her car and she buckled Barry in. "Stay with me babe." 

He looked over at her and looked back to the window 

The drive was silent all the way to STAR labs. Iris helped Barry stand up when they got there and she helped him walk through the halls 

"What happened" Harry questioned when he saw the state of Barry 

"I don't know" Iris said truthfully 

"Let's get him to the med bay." Cisco said 

That's when joe walked in. 

"Iris." He said watching Cisco carry Barry off to the med bay 

"Daddy" she said barley even above a whisper 

"Shhh it'll be ok you know Barry is strong he'll pull through." He comforted as he walked iris to the med bay 

"Cisco what is it?" Iris asked 

"It's Called speedsters death...Its a drug that can get speedsters so sick that....they'll die we only have 24 hours before Barry...." Cisco couldn't finish his sentence and that's when team Flash knew that this might be their last 24 hours with Barry.


	2. Til death do us part

Barry came to a few hours later. the First thing that he felt was the burning sensation in his stomach 

“Barry?” Iris asked 

“I-Iris?” 

“How are you feeling...”

“I don’t k-know wh-at is it?” 

“I-“ iris choked and started to break down 

“Iris?” Barry asked 

“Barry it’s a sickness....meant for speedsters.. you have 18 hours to live.” She sobbed 

“W-hat?” Barry asked in disbelief. He was so stressed that he blacked out again.

-hour 17-

Barry’s fever was spiking and he was talking nonsense and Team Flash was concerned 

-hour 12-

Barry was starting to turn lethargic and he stopped talking. Everyone saw on his face that he had given up 

-Hour 8- 

Cisco was working as hard as he could with harry to find a cure he would not let his friend die not today 

-Hour 1- 

All of team Flash was gathered around Barry. They were all either crying or to depressed to do anything. 

Barry was awake staring at iris. He finally snapped 

“Barry what’s wrong?” Iris asked 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I left you! I had to save the city! The speedforce basically gave me no choice!” 

“Barry it’s ok” Iris tried to sooth 

“Oh God! Oh god I’m going to die. IM GOING TO DIE!!” Barry started to full on break down.  
He looked urgently to iris and started to ramble   
“I Barry allen take you iris west to be-“ 

“Barry! Stop!” Iris pleaded 

“I GOT IT!” Shouted Cisco as he ran in

“What?” 

“the Cure. All I need to do is inject Barry with it!” He announced excitedly 

“Get on with it then!” Iris said as she looked at the clock ‘3 Minutes’ 

Cisco injected Barry with the antidote and all of Team flash sighed with relief 

“You’re going to be ok Barry” Iris smiled 

Barry smiled full fledged back at iris until his face screwed up with pain and then it went completely Blank and he started to seize.....

“Barry! Oh My God!” Iris screeched 

 

All of a sudden 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP 

The heart monitor told them something they didn’t want to ever see......

Barry flatlined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh now I’m having a hard time deciding if I should keep Barry alive or nah what do you think


End file.
